Eliza Barnes
|powers = |skills = Intelligence, Heat Resistance, Powers |weapon = Powers, Twin Daggers |strength = Intelligence, Calm, Good Strategist |weakness = Has a dark side, Not a lot of muscle |been = The End of The August - Cardinal |quote2 = "Turning heads and burning eyes, overcome defiance, shift gear and ride through the fire." |bedroom = Eliza's bedroom is neat and simple, just as she likes it. She has a desk with a bookshelf over it, and her bed near her desk. Eliza's walls are a light shade of burgundy, with her furniture being a chestnut color. |pet = She doesn't have a pet right now |possessions = Possessions: Clothes, Picture of her family, books, charm necklace, one side of it is flames, the other is her family portrait |likes = Reading, Studying, Coming Up With Ideas, Listening to music, Adventure |dislikes = Cocky People, Drawing, Pepsi |colour = Either Burgundy or Purple |music = Listens to anything, but prefers alternative, rock or country |food = Seafood |animal = Owl |book = Harry Potter Series |quote3 = "If opportunity doesn't knock, build a door." |drink = Ice Tea |song = Dreamstate ft. Elize Ryd of Amaranthe - Evolution |movie = Guardians of the Galaxy |sport = Soccer |model = Elizabeth Henstridge |gender = Female |eye = Hazel |hair = Brown |height = 5'4 |weight = 115lbs |ethnicity = English |hand = Right |shoe = 7 |voice = Calm, normal range, has a British Accent |body = Lean |mental = Advanced Intelligence, otherwise stable |disorders = Mild PTSD |medical = N/A |more images = Eliza Barnes 3.jpg Eliza Barnes 4.jpg Eliza Barnes Bubble.jpg eliza_5.jpg eliza_gif_3.gif eliza-gif_2.gif |mother = Sabrina Barnes (nee Morgan) † |father = Amory Barnes † |siblings = Geoffrey Barnes (older brother; estranged), Ashton Middleton-Barnes (younger step-brother)† Clara Middleton-Barnes (younger step-sister) |other relatives = Priscilla Middleton-Barnes (step-mother) † |home = Ashburton, Devon, England |earliest = Remembers her older brother tickling her |best = Her Ninth Birthday - The last birthday spent with her mother (but they didn't know the fact at the time) |kiss = Roger Norwood |love = Roger Norwood |nicknames = Lizzy, Liza |native = English |flaw = Compassion, A Little Proud |fears = Failing people, seeing people she cares about get hurt |hobbies = Read, Study, Play Soccer |motto = "I survived because the fire inside me burned brighter than the fire around me." |won't = Cheat on someone, become cocky about her abilities, not focus on the reality of situations |admires = Marie Curie, Albert Einstein |influenced = N/A |crisis = Try to think of a creative plan to solve the problem |problems = Eliza faces her problems carefully and cautiously, after planning her actions. She will only improvise if she needs a last resort |change = reacts calmly and rationally to change - however if she's on her dark side, she will act aggressively to change |alignment = Lawful Neutral (Lawful Evil when Dark) |quote4 = "The longer you wait for something, the more you appreciate it when you get it, because anything worth having is definitely worth waiting for." |bad = Panicking in tough situations |sleep = Sleeps soundly, but will often have nightmares about what happened the fateful day she discovered her powers |attitude = Positive, Calm and Rational |talents = Intelligence, Planning Skills |social = Decent, but somewhat shy |cheated = No |strangers = Intelligent, Nerdy and Calm |lover = Intelligent, Sweet, Loyal and Quirky |friends = Quirky and Smart |familyp = Smart, but dangerous |first impression = Nerdy and Bubbly, but very smart |like most = Unknown |like least = Unknown |relationships = Mother: Eliza had a presumably strong relationship with her mother, and idolized how kind she could be to everyone. Her mother's death hit Eliza particularly hard. Father: Eliza absolutely detested her father, whether it was for killing her mother, or training her to death, Eliza truly hated him and his psychopathic behavior. Step-Mother (Priscilla): Again, Eliza detested her step-mother because of her attitude and how prissy she was. Ashton Middleton-Barnes (Step-Brother): Eliza despised her step-brother, mainly because he was exactly like his mother. Clara Middleton-Barnes (Step-Sister): Unlike the rest of her family, Eliza had a strong relationship with her step-sister, Clara. This could have been due to the fact that Clara was an elementalist, so the two of them thought alike. Eliza is protective of Clara, hence why after she woke up from her coma, the first thing she did was look for Clara. Roger Norwood (Boyfriend): Eliza admires Roger for his gentle and calm attitude, and he always manages to make her smile. She likes Roger as more than a friend, and she knows that he feels the same way. She is scared of this, mostly because Eliza's never been in a romantic relationship, so she doesn't want to mess up anything. Eliza trusts Roger, and she has strong feelings for him. |file2 = Sage_Barnes_GIF.gif |file2 size = 225px |file3 = Eliza_14.jpg |file3 size = 250px}} Extra Backstory Songs: Burning House - Cam, Blown Away - Carrie Underwood and The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy Category:Female Category:Fire Users Category:Used Model Category:TWD's Characters Category:17 Year Olds Category:Dorm 14 Category:Brunette